


The Search For His Goddess

by Dayglade



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Angst, Aphrodite George, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gender transformation, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Poseidon Dream, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayglade/pseuds/Dayglade
Summary: Poseidon and Aphrodite always play this game, making themselves mortal and trying to find each other. Thousands of years later, you'd think they'd have tired of it by now...As a human, Poseidon-- or as he's more commonly known, Dream-- spends his days playing Minecraft and making videos with his friends. He's more-or-less made peace with the knowledge that he won't be seeing his goddess any time soon, but who needs her when he has his online friend George to gush over and secretly pine for?
Relationships: Aphrodite/Poseidon (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	1. Prólogos

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure I don't actually know anything about greek mythology I just read pjo when I was a teenager and I'm p sure I can remember it...  
> This ain't a classically accurate Greek god fic, this is dnf my guy  
> Don't hold me accountable for the errors just enjoy the ride :)

"So, Poseidon… You still haven't found me."

Dream rolled his eyes. "Who says I'm still even looking?" 

A fond laugh rang out across Olympus, Aphrodite's smile so stunning to behold that it was almost unbearable. Dream found himself squinting, wincing slightly when faced with his lover's beauty after so long in her absence. 

"Oh come on now, Aphrodite. Aren't you tired of this game? We've been playing it every few hundred years since the beginning of time."

The goddess tilted her head. She sighed as she began removing her shoes and hitching up her robe, nearing the ancient outdoor bath where Dream was laying. She held the silky fabric bundled to her chest as the water reached her waist, before surrendering and letting it fall and soak through.

"And you always complain like this in the beginning. But I know you remember that feeling of when we finally reunite, when we see each other in our new human forms. I know you crave that catharsis, Poseidon." Aphrodite waded over to where Dream had been lounging, reclining his head against the sandstone tile of the bath and basking in the glow of Olympus' perpetually setting sun. "I know you crave the mystery as well."

Climbing onto Dream's lap and straddling him, Aphrodite pressed her head into the sea god's neck and left a trail of kisses moving upwards, feeling the sensation of wet hands grasping her slim waist, through her gown. 

"How intoxicating you are, sweet goddess. I only wish I could hold you on earth, wrap my arms around your…" Dream paused. 

"...soft, feminine form?"

"Nice try. I'm not telling you what gender I have chosen." A dramatic whine escaped Dream's lips in response, eliciting soft giggles from his goddess. "No my love, last time that made it too easy. This time I want to ensure that you find the experience quite challenging. I know how you love to be challenged."

"Well you are a challenging person to love." Dream muttered, loudly enough that he knew his lover would hear. 

He then removed one of his hands from Aphrodite's waist, waving it with gentle, calculated motions until the bath waters surrounding the couple began to rise up. Aphrodite became alert, looking around but feigning unfazed amusement. 

"Very impressive, my love, but you'd better stop," Aphrodite warned, her voice light but laced with danger. "Before you get yourself hurt."

"Tell me what country you're from, or I release the water and ruin your beautiful hair. Yes, I noticed that you were trying to keep it dry." Dream grinned mischievously before continuing, "though why you bother trying to stay dry around me I will never understand." 

Aphrodite scoffed. "Blackmail, Poseidon? Really?" Dream lowered the water slightly, in a threatening gesture. "Okay, I'll give you the continent, how about that?"

Dream raised an eyebrow. "Go on." 

"Europe, okay. Don't mess up my hair, I just finished these braids." 

Europe. That really narrowed things down. 

"Your braids are beautiful, Aphrodite. Of course I wouldn't ruin such a masterpiece." Dream gushed, lowering the water without a splash, to Aphrodite's relief. "Europe, love? How unfair. You already know I'm American this time. Why did you have to be placed so far from me?" 

"It's the twenty-first century, we have methods of communication now. And you _know_ I had no say in the matter of my placement location," Aphrodite added. Dream wasn't entirely sure he believed his beloved. After all, she had her ways for bending the will of any living being, perhaps such talents extended to the forces of chance themselves.

Aphrodite leaned in, pressing her breasts against Dream's bare chest. Dream moved to caress them, only for Aphrodite to shift form, flattening  _ his _ now chiselled, masculine chest and winking playfully as he heard his lover groan. "Don't fret, Poseidon. You know that we are drawn together. You don't have to look so hard, we'll find each other regardless."

In truth, Dream  _ hadn't _ actually been looking very hard at all, but his lover didn't have to know how infatuated Dream had become with his mortal life.

Dream ran his hands over his lover's newly flattened chest, massaging his nipples as he made his way further down, tracing the lines of his toned abdomen. The moans that left Aphrodite's lips sounded painfully controlled; it was hard for the gods to truly experience raw, untempered, sexual pleasure on Olympus. Such was the reason they had started their game in the first place-- human sexuality remained unparalleled.

"I know, Aphrodite. I'm just so impatient. I long to kiss your soft, human lips, to carry you on my hip and feel your hard cock press into my side."

Aphrodite's eyes widened in disbelief. "You are incorrigible! For the last time, I'm not telling you my gender!" He exclaimed, manoeuvring himself off his lover's lap. "Wow, you must think me so gullible, so easy to fool."

Aphrodite crossed his arms over his chest, pouting, the fabric of his robe creasing as it caught between the folds of his toned flesh.

Dream seized his lover's jaw, turning it so he faced him once more.

"No, my love. But I  _ do _ think that you want to be found just as much as I want to find you. You don't know my human identity either, isn't that correct?" Dream paused, adding "if you had, I'm sure you would have made my human life hell."

Aphrodite hummed, unwilling to give Dream anything resembling satisfaction. 

"I think it's time we both woke up, don't you..."

With that, Aphrodite pulled Dream in for a warm, tender kiss before Olympus melted away and Dream awoke, back in his bed. 

" _ See you soon, my love." _

Dream sighed as he shook himself back to reality, back to the mortal world. Here, he was no god. Here he was merely a man, although not a discontent one.

He'd a comfortable existence; the forces that be had been kind enough to place him in a state in America that was practically on all sides surrounded by the ocean. The strip of coastline by Dream's house was his favourite, its beauty almost enough to rival the seafronts of old in the days of ancient. Though he felt quite lonely strolling along beaches at sundown, no hand to hold, no body to touch. 

There were precious few people in Dream's human life and he preferred it this way, it made it easier to leave when he finally reunited with his lover and returned to Olympus. Although, the online friendships that Dream had forged were absolutely everything to him. 

With the evolution of technology and the growing interest in entertainment, the sea god had found himself attracted to simple computer games, of which he spent his days playing and livestreaming. And somehow, he'd managed to make quite a name for himself within his online community, with his above-average skills and charming personality. He spent his days making videos and playing minecraft, biding his time, waiting for his goddess to stroll her way back into his life.

Throughout his incarnations, Dream always looked the same, such was the reason why he had elected to never show his face in attachment with his online presence. While there was a slight risk of his visage being recognised from a portrait from centuries ago, there was also one  _ particular _ individual out there that Dream very much wanted to hide from. 

Dream hated those games when Aphrodite would locate him first and then proceed to mercilessly toy with him, until such a time that he finally realised he had been with his love all along. She always had the advantage, being able to immediately recognise Dream by his face, regardless of his incarnation.

Dream didn't have the same benefit.

Aphrodite's appearance was always different, yet always undeniably attractive. Whether male or female, she always managed to encompass beauty itself, and she was quite aware of this. 

The longer Dream would go without returning to Olympus, the less he pined. The mortal world was so full of wonder and Dream would occasionally find himself forgetting all about his godly form, electing instead to indulge in mortal pleasures-- occasionally even a sexual encounter or two. 

Aphrodite did the same; it was part of the game, she always said.

At present, Dream was not in a relationship, nor had he any subjects of interest. For now, platonic love was more than enough to fuel him-- endless days of calling with his online friends and talking about nothing for hours were proving to be quite satisfactory.

Of his small friend group, he naturally had his favourites, as all gods do.

Dream's best friend of all was George, a man he had met online as a teenager and hit it off with right away. George was, put simply, an asshole and brought out the absolute worst in Dream. 

And Dream loved it. 

He even had his suspicions that George was really Aphrodite, never having known another soul to complement his own so perfectly. Regardless, Dream valued his friendship with George, valued any time he could spend on call with him.

Even without ever seeing each other's faces, Dream could tell that George was attractive from his audacity alone. He acted like an individual who suffered from pretty privilege. But there was another side to him that was truly captivating, a side he kept well hidden. George was, for all his talk, very humble and pensive. At night, he'd sometimes call Dream just to talk about what it all meant-- being alive, being human. Whether the real point of life was just to find people to live for, whether a life of solitude could ever be… enough. 

George was something special, something beautiful, and Dream was, in a word, infatuated.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I gotta stop giving George tits in all my fics...


	2. I'm gonna kick your ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I already have the ending drafted... 
> 
> But I fully intend for this to be a slow burn... 
> 
> sigh

"Do you believe in soulmates, Dream?" 

George's voice was soft as he spoke, his mic barely able to pick up the sound. 

"Uh, soulmates? I don't know, maybe. Why?" His response was simple, casual. By now, Dream was quite used to George's deep questions, able to formulate mortal responses with ease as he pretended not to know the secrets of the universe. It was peaceful this way, letting wonder and speculation fill the gaps in his knowledge. Dream didn't know  _ everything,  _ though it would be disingenuous to say that he didn't know considerably more than any human did.

George hummed through Dream's headset. "I don't know, just something I've been thinking about." The faint sound of George sighing could be heard from his end of the call. "Like, isn't the concept so awful?"

"Awful? How is it awful?" 

"Well it's like… what if I don't  _ find _ my soulmate. Can I not just be happy with what I've got?" 

Dream raised an eyebrow. It was a fair question, one Dream himself had definitely pondered. There had been several games where he'd come close to finding love on earth with beings that  _ weren't  _ Aphrodite, ordinary mortals. But to actually commit to one, to give up Olympus and immortality and live out a human life-- the price was just too high.

"Now that you mention it, I feel like luck is a big player in love, right? Like, I'm going through this thing right now, I don't know it's kinda dumb."

"What is it?" George tenderly asked. 

"Well it's just like," Dream paused, figuring he had a 50 percent chance of getting it right. "Girl troubles y'know." 

"Oh you have a girlfriend?" 

"Yes. No. Uh, it's complicated." Dream leaned back in his chair, looking up as he recalled his visit to Olympus the night before. It was always so easy to forget while on earth just how much he missed Aphrodite, but those rare returns served as painful reminders of the sense of emptiness Dream felt without her. "She's my world, right. Like, she's... a goddess" 

"Oh is she now?" George was smirking, Dream could hear it through his headset.

"Well, no of course not. She just acts like it." 

George scoffed. "I see, she's kinda difficult, huh?" 

"You have no idea." Dream stopped, noticing that their friend Sapnap had come online. "Hey did you wanna record a video now? I just saw Sapnap's icon turn green."

"Yeah, I'm free at the moment. You can add him to call, I'm gonna go get a drink." 

Sapnap had been a longtime friend of Dream's since adolescence, and as such, was the only one of Dream's friends who had seen his face. When the pair met almost a decade ago, Dream had found such a natural chemistry with Sapnap to the point of suspecting that he himself might have been Aphrodite. 

Looking back, it was probably for the best that Dream had been wrong. The game would've been awfully short to end at the age of only 14. 

But it wasn't hard to conceive of; Sapnap was without doubt very beautiful. He'd gorgeous dark hair, wavy and glossy. At one point, he'd dyed it a soft, light brown-- the colour of stripped oak and caramel-- as Dream in tandem dyed his own hair raven black. It was a sweet gesture to remind themselves that, despite not living very close, the pair were a part of each other. The lighter shade suited Sapnap well but he inevitably let it grow back out, stating high maintenance as his reasoning. 

Dream remembered well the day he finally summoned the nerve to ask him to face call, so utterly convinced at the time that Sapnap was his goddess. 

Plus he was literally Greek. It wasn't outside the realm of possibility by any means. 

_ "Hi, Sapnap. This is me." Dream nervously waved, blush spreading across his freckle-adorned nose and cheeks.  _

_ "Dream?" _

_ Dream nodded, smiling brightly, searching for traces of recognition in Sapnap's eyes. _

_ "Yeah! Uh, d-do I look familiar at all to you?"  _

_ A look of confusion spread across Sapnap's face.  _

_ "Huh? What? Um... no? But it's nice to finally see your face." _

_ "To finally-" Dream softly echoed, processing Sapnap's words and the sincerity of his tone. "Oh, so are you really not…" _

_ Sapnap furrowed his eyebrows.  _

_ "Not what, Dream?"  _

_ Dream forced an artificially casual-sounding laugh.  _

_ "My bad. Just forget I said anything. It's nice to see your face too, Sapnap. Love the headband!" _

Since that incident, Dream decided to stop altogether with trying to find Aphrodite online. In the past, they'd always come into each other's lives in person, why would this iteration of the game be any different?

The minecraft server used for recordings was loaded. Dream, having let himself space out for a moment on deafen, was greeted by the sight of his two friends engaged in a pretty epic fistfight.

"Dream! I literally just got on and Sapnap's  _ killing  _ me!"

"Yeah, you  _ would  _ snitch to Dream wouldn't you, pussy. Need _your Dream_ to log on and protect you-" 

"Sapnap!" Dream called out, laughing at his friends as they continued squaring off, George's intermittent, overly dramatic screams filling his headset and making him wince.

Eventually he managed to calm the feuding children down, convincing them to behave while he ran a new plugin he'd coded. George and Sapnap squabbled like brothers constantly, never missing an opportunity to provoke each other, but Dream's fondness never wavered. Besides, he knew that his followers loved the dynamic as much as he did. 

"Hey no wait don't!-" Sapnap's voice quickly penetrated through a layer of George's persistent giggles. Seconds later, a death message appeared in chat. 

_ Sapnap was slain by Georgenotfound _

"George, when we meet up I'm gonna kick your ass."

Dream's wheezes now rivalled George's hysterical laughter, poor Sapnap continuing to sulk in silence. "What was that for, George?"

"He hit me first." 

"What the  _ hell _ , George? I punched you  _ once _ ," Sapnap whined. "Dream why do you  _ always  _ take George's side? What are you, his bitch or something?" 

"Oh come on, Sapnap. You swore, I can't put that in the video now." 

Sapnap groaned exasperatedly, almost sending Dream back into a fit of laughter. Teasing Sapnap like this brought Dream back to fond memories of messing with mortals back in ancient times. He and Aphrodite made quite the disruptive duo, disguising themselves as mortals and having a marvelous time.

Eventually the ender dragon was defeated, with both George and Sapnap having racked up fairly impressive death counts. Dream ended his recording, saying goodbye to Sapnap who wanted to go eat. 

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to me,  _ Gogy?"  _ Sapnap teased. 

"Uh, no I don't think I will." 

"You bitch," Sapnap uttered light-heartedly as he left the call. 

Dream started chuckling softly. "You're such an asshole to him-"

"When are we going to meet up?" George abruptly interrupted. It sounded as though he'd been waiting to ask for quite some time, his words coming across rushed and almost desperate.

"What?" 

The notion of a meet-up had been brought up and dismissed countless times before, both parties inevitably agreeing that it wasn't really necessary, that being on call together all day was enough.

"Like when Sapnap said earlier  _ 'I'm gonna kick you ass when we meet up _ .'" George tried to imitate Sapnap's accent, making Dream wheeze a little. "And I don't know, it just got me thinking like, maybe it is time we see each other in person." 

"I mean, sure. I'd love to see you, George. But can I ask what changed your mind? I always thought you weren't really interested." Dream tried to make his words sound less earnest than how he truly meant them.

George cleared this throat. "I was talking to an old friend last night… I don't know, I guess I'm just feeling a little isolated over here. I mean, you're my best friend." Dream's heart simultaneously fluttered and fell as he heard that. "I think it's natural that I'd wanna do stuff with you." 

"Oh yeah? What  _ stuff _ would that be, hm?" 

"Shut up, you idiot." George paused. "But actually, you'd want me to visit?"

The nervousness in George's voice was adorable. How could Dream possibly say no to him? 

"Absolutely. And you know what? Fuck it. I'm gonna start looking at flights right this second." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is okay, still just setting shit up for later chapters :)


End file.
